the_realm_of_feyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian
"The Guardian is as much a mystery as the great goddess Fey herself, and there is little to even support his existence." - Unknown Also known as the Dreamer and The Man Creation Rejected along with a numerous moniker of other names, this man is one of the oldest beings in the multiverse and one of the most powerful beings in existence. The first name he ever had was as a human named Jonathan "Jon" Wunn Cancian. Description Little is known about him save for conjecture. What is known for a fact is a few physical descriptions of his most common form, a human form. In this form he has long wavy brown hair and blue ocean colored eyes which are covered by sleek glasses. His clothing seems to vary from description to description, although the one constant is that he wears only black save for a pure white scarf. There have been many theories that have been ascribed to him, such as that he somehow acquired the same type of powers as that of Fey and even powers like that of the opposite of her. Some have even claimed to have spoken to him and heard him say he had spoken personally to Fey. The story of the Guardian begins, ironically enough, at the creation of the world of Fey. He is rumored to have observed the creation of that world. Personality The Guardian's personality is hard to pin down, because every myth about him describes him differently, so much so that some theorize that he is in fact a multitude of people. For example, at the creation of the world, he seemed to be a passive observer with little interest in basic interactions. The legend of the Meeting At The Pool describes him as a shy but jovial young man to the young lovers who met him swimming there. The legend of the Never-Ending Battle describes him as a cruel and bloodthirsty warrior on the battlefield, but a gentle and caring individual when off it. In any case, one of his nicknames, The Man Creation Rejected, hints at him being somehow hated by everyone at some point, and this is supported by how all who claim to have met him developed an unusual hatred for him at some point or another, although after he left they would always feel a very deep regret. Powers What is known is that the Guardian has the power to alter the very fabric of existence around him as he is supposedly the only one to have affected the world of Fey as described in the children's storybook The Forgotten Day in which he supposedly reversed an entire day in order to help a young Naga woman relive one of the worst days of her life in order to help her make it better. It is conjectured that, if the legends about him possessing the same powers as Fey are true, he may be just as powerful as her. Some have even claimed he may be even more powerful, although these are few and far between. There are stories of how he not only possesses the power of an Energic, but also those of a Negic, the exact opposite of an Energic, although this is commonly dismissed as nonsense. He is also known to have natural abilities, such as instant teleportation and limited shapeshifting into certain other forms. He can even possess a person to be their personal protector. Whether he has other abilities or not is unknown, although one mural depicts him as having bright glowing wings. Category:Characters